


Valentine's Day Mess

by Listen_She_Said



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Caregiver! Amy, Caregiver! Mark, F/M, Gen, Little! Ethan, Non-Sexual Age Play, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Listen_She_Said/pseuds/Listen_She_Said
Summary: Ethan makes valentines for his caregivers, Mark and Amy. He can definitely do crafts unsupervised, right?
Relationships: Mark Fischbach & Amy Nelson & Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	Valentine's Day Mess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firecracker189](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecracker189/gifts).



> Valentine's Day Gift Exchange

“Maaaaaaaaaarrrrk” Ethan cried, hearing a sigh from the kitchen.

“Yeah, bud, what’s up?” Mark asked, used to Ethan hollering at him both in little and big headspaces.

“Does glitter stay on things forever?”

Mark’s eyes widened at Ethan’s question, and he quickly moved from the kitchen into the living room, where Ethan was working on valentines. Amy had told Mark to keep an eye on Ethan while she took Spencer, Chica, and Henry on a walk. He really should’ve listened to her because their couch was now covered in blue glitter. “Sh*t.” He swore.

“That’s a bad word, papa, you better put money in the jar.” Ethan said. He then itched his nose with his hands and proceeded to get glitter and glue all over his face.

Although Mark was upset, he couldn’t help but laugh at Ethan’s antics. “Eef, I’m happy you’re enjoying yourself, but what is the rule about arts and crafts?”

“Ummm….” Ethan trailed off, finally looking at the mess he made. Scraps of pink and red cardstock paper were scattered across the couch; an elmer’s glue bottle sat open, dripping slightly on the couch; and the small bottle of glitter Ethan was using to decorate his valentines was suspiciously empty. “To have fun?” He asked sheepishly.

“You’re real funny Ethan, the rule is to stay at the table.” Mark watched Ethan continue to look at the mess he made, and his friend finally turned to face him with a pout. “Why did you move into the living room?” He asked softly, not wanting to make his friend sad.

“Well, my bum hurt from sitting on the chair for a long time, and the couch is by a window with better light and is softer.” Ethan explained. “And I didn’t want you to see what I was making and ruin the surprise.”

Mark sighed, knowing he really couldn’t be mad at the boy for that. “I appreciate you wanting to surprise me, but you can’t work on crafts in the living room, or we get a mess like this.” He knelt down next to Ethan, rubbing some of the glitter from his friend’s face with his thumb. “What could you have done instead?”

Ethan thought for a moment, then replied, “I could’ve sat under the table so I was hiding and you couldn’t peek!” Mark laughed at his response.

“Yeah, that’s true, or you could’ve asked me not to look.”

“Oh yeah…” Ethan said, looking sheepish again.

After a moment, Mark said, “Well, the mess has been made, so you know what we both need to do next before Amy gets home?”

“Hide our sins from Amy’s holy peepers?” Ethan asked in a whisper, growing a bit excited. Mark nodded, and Ethan quickly jumped up. “I’ll grab the vacuum!” He said before rushing upstairs to the cleaning closet.

One good thing that came from Unus Annus was definitely Ethan getting excited to clean, all because they called it something different. Mark recapped the glue and moved Ethan’s half-finished valentines onto the coffee table. ‘I better get a washcloth to wipe off the glue before Ethan takes a vacuum to it,’ he thought.

  
******later******

  
Amy came home to a strangely quiet house, noticing the cleaning supplies stacked in front of the couch in the living room. Upon closer inspection, it appeared the couch had some glitter stuck in it. So did the inside of the vacuum.

“Hey Amy!” Ethan said, bouncing into the room. She burst out laughing after she saw his face, holding the dogs back from running over to Ethan to lick his face.

“I see you had some fun with face paint while I was gone.” She said, stifling her giggles. After a moment, Mark walked in with a washcloth. Amy gave her boyfriend a look, and he sighed.

“Listen, we cleaned up most of the mess, I just happened to forget his face.” Mark said, wiping Ethan’s cheeks and nose quickly so he was all clean.

“Happy Valentine's Day!” Ethan said once he was released, running up to Amy to hand her a crooked heart he had been holding. Amy cooed at how sweet the card was, noticing the drawing of her and Henry, completely covered in blue glitter of course.

“Well, I can’t be mad at that,” Amy said, then turned to Mark to finish, “Although I will say I told you so, he really can make a mess.”

“But we love our little bud anyways.” Mark said, giving her a quick peck on the cheek and admiring Ethan’s hard work. Valentine’s Day was definitely different this year, but he was grateful to spend time with his friend and girlfriend he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! It's been a while. I can't guarantee I'll be back for good but I do enjoy posting on here when I can! Grad school has gotten busier and busier, but I appreciate the kudos and feedback I get on my works! Let me know if you have any requests/suggestions; I'm working on a couple things right now and I'm excited to get posting more.


End file.
